The Scary Probability
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Ia seorang wanita mungil baru di keluarga besar Kurosaki.Tidak dewasa dan hanya surga yang tahu mengapa ia bisa menikahi lelaki idaman Kurosaki. Memiliki anak dan jatuh cinta untuk kedua kali jelas tidak akan ingin ia masukkan ke dalam daftar kehidupannya.Tetapi semua kegilaan akan menyerangnya dalam bulan-bulan yang mengerikan ketika dua hal tersebut menghantamnya di wajah


**The Scary Probability**

**By: Rukiorra Schiffer**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo**

* * *

Tidak dewasa. Mungkin itu kata-kata yang selalu berterbangan seperti hampir sepanjang hidup di kepalanya. Usianya—jika ditambahkan dengan jumlah jari pada tangan kananmu—akan berkepala tiga, tapi keinginan untuk memiliki keturunan masih benar-benar tidak ada di dalam listnya. Untuk menikahpun, hanya surga yang tahu mengapa ia bisa menerima lamaran seorang lelaki canggung–yang entah kenapa sedikit popular—tiga tahun lalu di restoran Itali kesukaannya. Perawakannya mungil dengan bentuk wajah yang mungil pula. Tulang pipinya tinggi dan matanya akan terlihat seperti almond jika Tuhan tidak mewarnainya dengan violet. Kecuali warna matanya yang tidak biasa itu, ia hanyalah wanita dua puluh tahunan mungil dengan rambut hitam mengkilat—bak Porsche kesayangannya—yang terlihat angkuh, berhati dingin, kaku, dan sangat biasa—dimana penampilan luar ini selalu mengecoh semua orang dengan 'first impression'-nya.

Sepanjang hidup ia hanya pernah mengalami jatuh cinta dua kali dimana cinta pertamanya kandas bahkan sebelum ia mengenal indahnya jatuh cinta. Butuh bertahun-tahun yang menyakitkan untuk ia dapat bergerak maju dari perasaan mengerikan itu. Dan cintanya yang kedua _well_, mungkin dapat dihitung cinta yang kedua mengingat mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah dan sedang dalam rumah tangga yang—hampir—harmonis sekarang. Tapi jangan pernah kau tanyakan kepada dia tentang 'cinta kedua'nya karena ia pasti akan memberikan ekspresi aku—sedang—muntah—sekarang dengan kejang-kejang konyolnya kepadamu. Maksduku, ia pasti akan mengelak dan mengatakan dengan lugas bahwa ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan siapapun.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan mengernyit aneh melihat tingkahnya dan berfikiran negative tentang dirinya—dimana sebenarnya ia tidak pernah peduli tentang pendapat orang—mengingat ia memiliki seorang suami yang oh Tuhan harus ia cintai atau ribuan wanita jalang diluar sana akan berbondong-bondong menculik suaminya dengan bar-bar. Tapi meskipun dengan segala macam kegilaan tentang penyangkalan mengerikan akan cinta terhadap suaminya, toh rumah tangganya semacam damai sentosa saja. Maksudku tidak seorangpun pernah menjumpai piringan terbang atau teriakan sampai ujung tenggorokan atau panggilan-panggilan hewan kebun binatang di dalam rumah mereka. Semua aman terkendali. Sentosa bak di negeri dongeng.

* * *

Tapi kehidupan tidak akan pernah berjalan mulus. Tidak seperti jalan bebas hambatan. Tuhan akan terus memberikanmu rintangan sampai ia mengambil semua nafas yang telah Ia berikan kepadamu. Dan disinilah kisah rumah tangga wanita mungil aneh yang kita ketahui bernama Rukia dimulai. Kisah ini diawali di sebuah pagi akhir pekan yang cerah dimana terlihat dua insan yang sedang terlelap di atas kasur besar canggih yang sekali lihatpun kau tahu ia akan tetap berdiri kokoh bahkan jika kau jumpalitan atau _skipping_ di atasnya. Dengan kasur secanggih itu, kau bisa mengasumsikan bagaimana kamar itu mewah. Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik dan benar kecuali kata 'Wah' dan 'Aku ingin kamar ini'. Semua perabotan bergaya Victoria—besar-besar dan memiliki ukiran-ukiran rumit berseni tinggi—dengan warna coklat kayu dan krem yang mendominasi dan jendela kamarnya tinggi besar seperti lemari bajunya yang juga canggih. Semua hal di ruangan tersebut besar, megah, mewah, canggih, berseni, indah dan mengagumkan kecuali satu hal—wanita mungil yang sedang menggeliat resah di atas tempat tidur raksasanya.

Suasana rumah sangat damai dengan kicauan-kicauan burung khas pagi hari yang tenang dan damai di Karakura hingga suara selimut yang bergerak dengan liar dan suara langkah kaki sembrono seseorang mengacaukannya. Langkah kaki siapa lagi di rumah itu yang begitu terdengar mengerikan kalau bukan wanita mungil kesayangan kita. Rupa-rupanya ia sedang berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset. Terlalu banyak makan seperti biasanya, mungkin. Tetapi kali ini mukanya seolah mengatakan lain. Dengan muka horror, dengan cepat ia berusaha mengingat tanggal-tanggal krusial yang tersimpan dibalik otaknya hingga suatu kesadaran menghajar tepat di wajahnya seperti bola penghancur di alat-alat pengangkut yang besar,mengerikan dan mengintimidasi.

* * *

"Tamatlah riwayatku". Bukanlah kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan oleh seorang calon ibu dengan suami yang sangat mencintainya. Tapi inilah dia, wanita kecil kita yang aneh dengan mengerikannya. Mengendap-endap bagai pencuri celana dalam, ia kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan berencana untuk melanjutkan tidur yang tadi dengan sangat sialannya terganggu oleh hal aneh yang bahkan otaknya tak ingin mengingat.

"Hari sulit lainnya hmm?" suara baritone memecahkan kesunyian pagi yang untuk sekejap mata kembali ke dalam kamar, membuat objek yang diajak bicara sedikit mengumpat di dalam hati, kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu.

"Yah. _Kinda_".

Tawa renyah terdengar beberapa saat di udara, sampai kemudian si suara baritone angkat bicara lagi,

"Entah kenapa kau selalu bisa mendapatkanku, Rukia."

Jeda.

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk mendiskusikan golongan masalah kronismu kepadaku, bukan kepada pasta-pasta sialan itu"

"Hmm. Aku ingin tid—" Dengan kecepatan yang hanya cahaya dapat tandingi, kata-kata terakhir berubah menjadi erangan nista khas bapak-bapak empat puluh tahun yang memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah semalaman penuh berpesta minuman keras di bar pinggir kota dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Akan kubawakan peralatan daruratmu, sayang" teriak sang suara baritone dengan nada gelinya. Well, mungkin ia tidak akan mengeluarkan nada bicara seperti itu jika ia tahu alasan kali ini istrinya muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengerikan untuk wanita Kurosaki baru kita. Wajahnya sudah hitam kebiruan dihantam bola-bola meriam kenyataan tepat di wajah. Mungkin seharusnya ia menangis, tetapi mengingat ia bukanlah tipe yang mudah berkompromi dengan air mata, maka ia menghentikan usahanya menangis. Ini hari pertama di akhir pekan dan tidak ada cara untuknya menyelinap pergi ke mini maket terdekat dan membeli alat tes kehamilan. Rasa penasaran yang tidak wajar menggerogotinya bersama rasa tidak ingin mengetahui realita. Oh bukannya ia ahli dalam menyembunyikan fakta? "_Tidak dihadapan Ichigo, Rukia_" seketika terdengar bisikan batin di dalam otaknya.

Ah, ini dia suami idaman kita semua, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tampan, tinggi, berbadan tegap, mapan dan baik hati. Hanya wanita sialan gila yang menolak jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dan wanita itu adalah tokoh utama wanita kita. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa Rukia sembunyikan dari suaminya itu. Lelaki itu begitu mengerikan dengan penerawangan yang lebih mutakhir daripada seorang ahli nujum terkenal di Karakura, Don Don Kanouji. Matanya selalu dapat menemukan dan membongkar setiap kepalsuan topeng istrinya di saat semua orang dengan tergelak-gelak tertawa menyaksikan ekspresi aneh dan tingkah-tingkah konyolnya.

* * *

"_Ketika kau sedang sangat bahagia, kau akan menujukkannya dengan benar. Ketika kau sedang marah, kau melampiaskannya dengan tepat. Tetapi ketika kau sedang sedih, kau akan tertawa sampai ujung tenggorokanmu dan tidak bisa berhenti. Di saat kau sedang dirundung berjibun-jibun masalah, kau akan berusaha membuat lelucon-lelucon gila dengan pose bwahaha—aku—perlu—memegangi—bahuku—agar—tidak—jatu h. Dan terutama ketika kau baru bertemu atau melihat atau mendengar nama cinta pertamamu—Ulquiorra Schiffer—mukamu akan menegang dan omonganmu akan melantur sehari-harian._

_Aku menemukanmu, Rukia. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dariku. Kau bisa membagi apa saja denganku sehingga bisa menjadi lebih bebas dan menjadi kau apa adanya. Aku tahu kau melindungi dirimu dari benturan-benturan menyakitkan yang mungkin akan kau dapat jika membuka diri lebih kepada dunia. Aku mengerti bagaimana kau tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi mengingat terakhir kali melakukannya, kau hancur menjadi sekecil debu. Tapi kau bisa melepas topeng-topeng aneh itu dihadapanku, Rukia karena aku akan selalu memilih dan jatuh cinta kepadamu meski apapun itu. Ini bukan omong kosong dan aku tahu di dalam hatimu kau tahu."_

* * *

Oh dan kembali wajah Rukia terhantam dengan meriam tepat di wajahnya. Kali ini dengan meriam masa lalu. Secara absurd, dia teringat ucapan Ichigo ketika terakhir kali lelaki itu memergoki Rukia sedang bersedu sedan di depan perapian, menangisi tekanan-tekanan mengerikan dari keluarga Kuchiki—keluarganya—untuk segera memiliki momongan.

Oh apa? Ya ampun kini Rukia tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana lagi. Jika ia mengumumkan kehamilannya—dimana ia yakin meski tanpa alat tes sial itu ia sedang hamil, dan meski tidak yakin sudah berapa minggu, tetapi mengingat dua bulan ia terlambat haid, sudah memberikan penjelasan seterang cahaya mercusuar—kepada keluarga besar, maka tekanan yang diberikan kepadanya akan segera menghilang terbawa udara. Tetapi kemudian masalah baru lainnya akan muncul tentu saja. Ia akan menghadapi Ichigo yang jauh lebih protektif kepadanya dan sikap-sikap lembutnya yang begitu Rukia benci karena selalu bisa meremas-remas bagian dalam dirinya dengan sangat menyesakkan tetapi memberikan kehangatan gila yang menyenangkan. Oh terlalu banyak hal baru tak terkendali yang mungkin muncul jika ia dengan sembrononya mengumbar ini dan itu. Ia harus berfikir dengan tenang dan masak-masak. Masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menghabiskan seharian ini dengan tanpa dicurigai oleh Ichigo Orange Kurosaki itu.

* * *

Mentari sudah menggelinding ke atas kepala saat akhirnya Rukia merasa baikan dan sarapan telah disantap dengan lahap. Kini, sepasang suami istri dengan tinggi badan yang kontras itu tengah asik memerani dua orang pemalas abad ini di sofa ruang tengah yang canggih. Mereka saling menyenderkan kepala di bahu satu sama lain sambil meluruskan kaki dengan semena-mena seakan orang lain tidak diizinkan untuk mengambil tempat di sana. Acara televisi sedang dalam masa yang buruk sehingga mendengarkan music jazz menjadi pilihan mereka selanjutnya.

Ah hari yang damai jika kegemparan gila sepagian tadi tidak dihitung. Musik yang indah, dua tangan yang bergenggaman erat, pelukan posesif yang menyenangkan dan tidak ada pengganggu adalah kombinasi hal luar biasa yang selalu terjadi di akhir pekan.

"Ichigo, aku hamil". Dan meluncurlah kalimat nista itu dengan lancarnya tanpa terkendali dari bibir Rukia, membuat atmosfir di ruangan itu menjadi canggung seketika.

Dengan segala umpatan yang ia tahu, Rukia mengutuk dirinya tanpa henti di dalam hati. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya dan tindakan tanpa fikir panjang? Oh tamatlah sudah hidupnya yang rumit ini. Habislah ia. Semua akan merongrongnya untuk melakukan dan mendengar ini dan itu sampai telinganya memerah karena bosan.

* * *

"Sudah berapa lama?". Balas Ichigo dengan nada yang terdengar tenang setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana perasaan bahagia, terkejut dan khawatir melompat-lompat di dalam hatinya.

"Entahlah"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan demikian?"

"Aku sudah terlambat dua bulan dan baru menyadarinya."

"Mungkinkah itu ketika kita sedang berlibur ke Soul Society?"

"Err… Tidak tahu."

"Apa ada orang lain yang sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Belum"

"Ingin membeli sesuatu di mini market?"

"Hmm. Tetapi sebelum itu—"

"Baiklah. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua untuk sementara"

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Jeruk"

"Aku sudah tahu. Akan sedikit menyakitkan jika mendengarnya langsung darimu"

"….."

"Sudahlah jangan difikirkan. Ayo kutemani kau ke mini market" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut Rukia dengan gemas.

* * *

Well, ternyata hal-hal terjadi di luar perkiraannya. Terima kasih Tuhan, Ichigo bertindak sangat menangkan kali ini. Oh untung saja mulut sialnya tadi bercuap nista sehingga untuk sisa hari ini ia bisa menjadi lebih tenang dan lega. Mungkin ia akan mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Ichigo sedikit, mengingat Ichigo sangat bisa diandalkan dalam menghadapi keluarga besar Kuchiki yang rumit dan kolot itu.

Dan benar saja setelah melakukan test mengerikan dan menunggu hasil yang seperti selamanya itu berakhir, dugaan Kurosaki mungil kita terbukti dengan benar. Dan entah mengapa, seperti mukjizat yang nyaris mustahil tetapi nyata, untuk secuil saja Rukia merasa bahagia di dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah akan memiliki anak membuat orang merasa sebahagia ini? Oh jawabannya tentu saja tidak untuk Rukia Kurosaki yang dengan tegas mengatakan ini hanya euphoria sementara yang gila.

Sejauh ini Ichigo yang dicemaskan akan berekasi menakutkan, masih di dalam batas normal dan terkendali seperti biasa. Sikapnya tenang dan menyenangkan seperti sobat lama yang bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian berbincang dengannya membicarakan apapun di café sambil menyesap kopi di tengah kota, membuat Rukia yakin untuk sedikit menceritakan beberapa hal mengenai kecemasan dan pemikiran kepada suaminya itu.

"_Viva La Vida_, terima kasih Tuhan telah memberikanku suami seperti Ichigo" ucap Rukia dalam hati yang cepat-cepat ia tangkis sebelum ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya lagi.

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan dengan mulus kecuali bagian muntah-muntah hebat yang selalu menyerang Rukia dua bulan terakhir ini. Meski menyebalkan sekali tetapi sedikitnya ia merasa lega karena hal tersebut tidak begitu menghambatnya di tengah-tengah jadwal rumah sakit yang padat dan tidak manusiawi. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo menjadi agak menjengkelkan meski masih bisa ditolerir.

Ia bersikeras mengantarkan Rukia ke rumah sakit dan menjemputnya lagi untuk makan siang dan pulang kerja. Ia menjadi lebih protektif dimana Rukia sudah duga itu akan terjadi. Ia menjadi lebih sering pulang awal dan membawa setumpuk pekerjaan perusahaannya di rumah hanya untuk memastikan Rukia tidur dengan baik dan benar setelah makan dengan layak dimana hal tersebut nyaris sia-sia mengingat koki rumah tersebut tidak pernah menyiapkan makanan kecuali makanan itu sehat dan layak.

Perutnya belum terlalu membuncit. Masih tahap membuncit seperti seseorang yang mengalami konstipasi selama dua minggu. Untungnya pula Rukia tidak mengalami hal-hal aneh menghebohkan seperti mengidam ini dan itu. Nampaknya anaknya terlalu tahu diri untuk tidak merepotkan ibunya yang bar-bar itu.

* * *

Suatu malam di pertengahan Desember yang dingin dimana usia kandungan Rukia menginjak lima bulan, berita kehamilan Rukia mulai tersiar dengan luas dan mengerikan, membuat Rukia merasa stress. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana seorang wanita yang butuh berbulan-bulan meneliti tentang perasaan terhadap makhluk yang tumbuh di dalam janinnya, langsung diberondong dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang selalu ia hindari ketika hatinya belum siap sama sekali menerima. Suaminya juga semakin bertindak tidak kooperatif. Lelaki itu terus menerus bersikap protektif dan menempel hingga rasanya sangat menyesakkan dada. Belum lagi dua keluarga besar yang sibuk menggembar gemborkan hal tidak perlu yang menurut Rukia hanya menghabiskan waktu saja.

Semuanya menjadi terasa lebih intens dan menekan dan mengintimidasi. Rekan-rekan sesama dokternyapun juga tidak membantu. Mereka terus merecoki masalah ini dan itu yang tidak pernah Rukia dengarkan sama sekali setiap harinya. Pasiennya, para staff perawat dan seisi dunia sepertinya nampak berkonspirasi membuat dirinya stress berat akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi Ulquiorra Schiffer sang lelaki berkuda putih yang bekerja di bagian bedah jantung dua hari lalu memberikan ucapan selamat yang tulus dengan senyum mencengangkan sampai matanya yang sangat jarang terlihat, membuat sesuatu di dalam diri wanita mungil kita retak sedikit setelah disambungkan dengan perekat bertahun-tahun.

Dengan semua tekanan yang ia dapatkan itu, menjelang akhir bulan, Rukia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya stress akhir-akhir ini. Kandungannya yang lemah semakin melemah. Jika ia tidak berhati-hati, maka ia akan kehilangan kehidupan di dalam rahimnya. Aneh memang, tetapi setelah lima bulan menerima kenyataan bahwa perutnya membuncit dan akan segera mengalami saat-saat mengerikan sekaligus menakutkan yaitu melahirkan dan memiliki bayi, ia memutuskan untuk merawat anak dalam kandungannya dengan baik.

* * *

Di suatu malam akhir bulan Desember yang dingin, ketika Ichigo dengan gencar membelikan berbagai macam baju hangat, selimut, peralatan bayi dan memperlakukannya dengan teramat manis layaknya seorang putri meskipun ia sedang ada pertemuan dengan _client_nya yang membahas bisnis besar. Hal ini sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung Rukia. Bagian dalam dirinya seperti sedang diremas-remas dengan lembut dan memberikan desiran-desiran aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat ia selalu ingin berlari secara dramatis dan memeluk suami berambut orangenya dengan erat seperti di sebuah drama picisan.

Ichigo terus memberikannya ini dan itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan akal sehatnya dimana hal itu sangat menjengkelkan Rukia. Hatinya selalu bertalu-talu dengan mengerikan dan perasaan hatinya menjadi lebih sensitive dari yang seharusnya. Terkadang ia ingin menangis, terkadang ia ingin marah-marah tanpa alasan, terkadang ia ingin tertawa hingga air matanya menyucur keluar dan lain-lainnya yang membuat Rukia dengan segenap sisa kesadarannya memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dan pergi menjauh dari mahkhuk berbahaya yang selama tiga tahun ini tinggal satu atap bersamanya.

Itu adalah malam paling dingin, berat dan horror yang pernah Rukia alami dalam hidupnya ketika ia menyetir mobilnya menuju perumahan musim dinginnya di Las Noches yang jaraknya bisa beribu-ribu mil dari Karakura. Sudah cukup baginya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk berfikir jernih dan tenang. Tidak ada perasaan tertekan, tidak ada kecemasan, tidak ada debaran liar, tidak ada perasaan-perasaan aneh kuat yang akan menguasai dirinya. Semua hal mengenai kehamilan ini membuatnya nyaris berteriak menyerah dan menguburkan dirinya ke dalam lubang. Nyaris, kataku.

* * *

Setelah tiga hari perjalanan yang demi pohon sakura kesayangan nii-samanya yang diberi nama Senbonzakura sangat jauh dan melelahkan, akhirnya Rukia sampai dengan selamat dan berbahagia. Menurunkan peralatan-peralatan yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam bagasi di malam ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke Las Noches ketika Ichigo dengan segala keajaiban di muka bumi ini sedang mengadakan pertemuan bisnis yang tidak bisa ditunda sampai larut malam, ia membuka pintu rumah sederhana itu dan menyusun semua barang bawaannya dengan baik di dalam. Setelah memasak sup daging dan menyalakan perapian, handphonenya yang sedari kemarin mati, berbunyi dengan nyaring memecah kesunyian setelah baterainya terisi.

Rasa enggan menghinggapi Rukia untuk membalas telepon suaminya itu. Ia sedang lelah dan tidak ingin berdebat. Tetapi mengingat suaminya akan bertindak gila dan melacak GPS-nya, segera ia angkat telepon itu di deringan-deringan terakhirnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia butuh waktu sendiri. Dua jam nyaris berlalu ketika pembicaraan tanpa akhir itu berhenti. Ichigo akhirnya mau mengerti meski dari nada bicaranya Rukia tidak yakin Ichigo benar-benar ingin berkompromi atau tidak. Ah itu urusan belakang. Sekarang ia butuh untuk membersihkan tubuh, mengambil lebih banyak kayu yang sudah disediakan oleh penjaga cottage dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut tebal di depan perapian.

* * *

Dua minggu yang damai telah berlalu. Tahun telah berganti dan salju perlahan mencair. Meskipun begitu entah kenapa sesuatu membuat hati Rukia merasa kosong, seperti kurang sesuatu. Ini seperti akan bepergian ke luar kota dan merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal entah apa di rumah tetapi kau tidak tahu jawabannya. Dan dua minggu yang menenangkan memberikan pemikiran baru yang ekstrem kepada Rukia mengenai janinnya. Maksudku adalah, Rukia secara misterius dan mengerikan mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran dimana ia mempertanyakan esensi kehadiran cabang bayi di rahimnya itu. Sebuah ide kegilaan tak terkendali itu membuat Rukia terus bertanya kepada dirinya apakah ia membutuhkan bayi itu atau tidak.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berfikir seperti itu mengingat sebelum ia mengetahui dirinya hamil, hidupnya benar-benar damai di caranya sendiri. Terlebih lagi reaksi dirinya kepada Ichigo yang semakin hari semakin membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Maksudku, dengan segala perhatian Ichigo yang meluap-luap dan sikapnya bak pangeran negeri dongeng, telah membuat Rukia dan fantasi liar di balik otaknya bekerja dan mengendalikan dirinya secara bar-bar.

Jantungnya seolah sedang dipompa dengan lebih cepat dari yang biasanya ia rasakan kala bersama Ichigo, nafasnya semacam tercekat tatkala melihat wajah dan matanya yang menghipnotis itu, badannya yang tinggi, tegap dan atletis sukses menghampiri fikiran atas malam-malam yang panas dan menggairahkan mereka di atas ranjang mengakibatkan munculnya luapan-luapan hasrat aneh di dalam dirinya untuk melompat dan melumat bibir suaminya itu.

* * *

Memiliki pemikiran menyimpang seperti ini membuat Rukia benar-benar merasa canggung dan takut akan dirinya sendiri. Ini seperti ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas akal sehatnya sebagaimana Ichigo sering berkata kepadanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti Ichigo atau _well_ paling tidak seperti yang dikatakan lelaki itu.

Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rukia menegaskan dalam hati. Suatu hal yang sia-sia mengingat sebenarnya Rukia sadar ia telah melakukannya tanpa sadar. Meskipun kali ini rasanya jauh berbeda, tetapi dengan segala ilmu sok tahu dan asumsi pribadinya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa pada akhirnya wanita tetap akan menjadi pihak yang terluka. Oh jangan lagi ia merasakan saat-saat tragis berdarah itu. Cukup sudah dan dengan segala daya upaya ia memohon untuk tidak akan kembali merasakan rasa seperti neraka itu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi terlalu jauh dan menyakitkan, ia memilih untuk mundur.

Dengan rencana untuk mundurnya itu, Rukia menjadi berfikir dua kali untuk bersusah payah melahirkan seonggok manusia di dalam perutnya itu. Ia tidak ingin selalu teringat akan Ichigo jika nanti anak itu lahir. Ia ingin bebas dan menata ulang hidupnya dari awal jika suatu hari perceraian memang benar-benar dibutuhkan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi dilanda kecemasan dan kebingungan batin seperti ini. Ia sudah sampai pada titik dimana ia sudah tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain atau jeritan hati kecilnya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mendengarkan logikanya menguasai seperti yang seharusnya.

* * *

Januari berlalu dengan cepat dan Rukia tidak akan sadar hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang jika ia tidak menemukan satu buket bunga lili putih yang ia sukai di depan pintu. Jika diingat-ingat sudah dua bulan lebih ketika terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Karakura dengan sembrono menusu Lach Noches ini. Sedikitnya ia merasa kagum kepada Ichigo yang bisa membuat dua buah keluarga besar bungkam sampai selama ini dan membiarkan hidupnya tenang dan damai di cottage ini. Kembali kepada seonggok bunga yang tengah ia pegang, ia yakin dan berani bertaruh hingga seratus persen bahwa bunga ini dikirim oleh suaminya, Ichigo karena satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui ketertarikannya kepada tulip putih adalah lelaki itu—yang pernah memergoki Rukia mengelus tulip dengan penuh minat di sebuah toko bunga ketika ia sedang menunggu bunga pesanan untuk menjenguk kakaknya di makam, tiba.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, siapa yang mengantarkan bunga ini yang dengan bodohnya sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan untuk sekedar memencet bel? Syukur sekali Rukia sedang berkeinginan keluar, menghirup udara segar dan menemukannya. Bila tidak, mungkin bunga tersebut akan layu sia-sia di depan rumahnya. Rukia sibuk mengomel panjang lebar di dalam hati sampai harum samar campuran antara musim gugur dan angin pagi menerobos indera penciuman Rukia. Harum yang sangat familier hingga membuat sesuatu di dalam wanita mungil kita berlonjakan. Tanpa menolehpun Rukia tahu sang pengirim sedang berjalan mendekat dan sekarang tengah berdiri tepat satu meter di sebelah kanannya.

Sesuatu membuat Rukia membatu. Ia tidak bisa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang biasa ia katakan ketika suasana canggung dan memalukan sedang terjadi. Sesuatu di dalam otaknya memerintahkan untuk tetap berdiri tegap di tempatnya dan menatap pada satu titik di depan atau ia akan mendapati dirinya berlari memeluk suaminya dengan berlinang-linang.

* * *

"Syukurlah kau nampak sangat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku mencemaskanmu selama ini."

Nafas Rukia serta merta tercekat, tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya. Sikap lelaki ini nyaris biasa saja seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Mengerikan.

"Hmm. Ya"

Dua pasang insan yang telah terpisah berbulan bulan itu terlihat duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah kursi kayu dekat perapian. Suasana sangat hening dan mencekam hingga akhirnya Ichigo angkat bicara,

* * *

"Kumohon kembalilah, Rukia. Aku membutuhkanmu. Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku serius. Tidak apa-apa jika cintaku tidak bersambut selama kau mau hidup bersamaku, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin berusaha untuk kita. Tahukah aku sangat marah saat kau pergi meninggalkanku malam itu? Aku merasa seolah kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk membuatku jatuh padamu, tetapi kau seolah sudah menelusup hingga terlalu dalam dan memporak-porandakan hatiku hingga akal sehatpun tidak akan bisa menolongku.

Aku meminta maaf jika sifatku menjadi lebih protektif dan mengganggumu tetapi aku begitu marah karena kau bisa dengan mudah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi begitu saja. Aku berfikir untuk kali ini diam saja dan menyerah. Aku ingin kau lebih memahami hatimu dan lebih jujur akan itu. Tetapi semua hal itu sia-sia. Pada akhirnya aku akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk mengejarmu seperti saat ini. Kau lihatkan?"

* * *

Hati Rukia seolah sudah sekeras batu. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk memulai hidup baru dan menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan urusan cinta yang rumit dan tidak ia mengerti. Sekalipun kelak ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan membesarkan anak, ia yakin kehidupannya akan berubah drastis dengan cara mengerikan. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak mau dan tidak akan mau.

Seolah mengerti ekspresi istri mungilnya yang mengeras dan memerah, Ichigo berkata lagi,

"Baiklah pada akhirnya semua keputusan berada di tanganmu. Tetapi izinkan aku menginap barang satu minggu di sini karena aku sudah begitu lelah hidup di Karakura dimana semua orang sibuk merecokiku dengan banyak hal yang tidak sanggup kutanggung sendiri. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu. Jadi, bolehkah?"

"Hmm".

Dan dengan sekali anggukan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Ichigo boleh tinggal, ia segera membawa tas ransel yang sedari tadi ia jinjing menuju kamar tamu tanpa aba-aba. Dibalik punggunggnya, pandangan kaku Rukia berubah nanar. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam dirinya dengan begitu memilukan.

* * *

Dua hari pertama terasa sangat canggung di antara mereka berdua. Dan untunglah pada hari ketiga, secara alami kecanggungan itu mencair dan menghangat. Komunikasi di antara keduanya terjalin dengan baik bahkan terkadang terlalu baik dengan ciuman mesra di atas sofa yang terlampau panas. Keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan logika masing-masing untuk dapat menikmati hari-hari mereka di Las Noches, tempat nyaman dan damai di lereng gunung.

Di hari terakhir mereka bersama, Ichigo untuk yang terakhir kalinya membujuk Rukia kembali menata hidup mereka dari awal dengan bayi yang akan lahir pertengahan Juni nanti.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku meminta kepadamu untuk kembali ke Karakura bersamaku, Rukia. Aku tidak memiliki ide bagaimana jadinya rumah tangga kita dengan tambahan anak kecil di dalamnya tetapi aku yakinkan itu akan menjadi petualangan baru menyenangkan dan tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungimu dan terkutuklah aku kalau sampai aku membuat hatimu manjadi debu seperti yang Ulquiorra lakukan. Aku berjanji akan dan selalu berusaha untukmu dan untuk kita."

Dan seperti déjà vu, Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan berlinang-linang. Seperti penerimaan lamaran yang terjadi tiga tahun lebih, hanya surga yang tahu mengapa wanita kecil keras kepala yang aneh kita ini mengangguk memberi persetujuan. _Well_, mungkin kita bisa sebut ini sebagai keajaiban hidup.

* * *

Sepatah kata dari penulis : Well akhirnya cerita ini selesai dengan cara-cara yang bar-bar dan tidal konvensional. selamat menikmati. Kritik dan saran says terima sepenuhnya yet no flames ya ;)

(P.s: bagi yang menamai dirinya 'dokter cinta anti galau' or whatever they call it, shall you guys feel pity on me karena cuma bisa curhat abis-abisan super gak jelas urusannya di fanfiction ini, please guys feel free to PM me ;;) hahahaha.~ *Menggelinjang ala Lady Gaga*)


End file.
